de polizonas asirvientas?
by Rin y Len kagamine
Summary: dos chicas llegan depolizonaa inglaterra que pasaria si ellas conosen a alois trancy y a ciel phantomhive que pasaria si se vuelven sus sirvientas y si estos dos se enamoran de ellas! y ellasde elloss! pesimo summary denle una oportunidad siiiii ?*


**biennn creo q e estado dejando abandonado un tiempo fanfiction u.u soy una persona taaan cruel D: haha biennn aca esta mi primer fic de kuroshitsujiii wiii aunque todos los personajes son de yana toboso las dos topas son d mi creación ¡!111**

**bien…. pues creo q habra un pokitin d yaoi pero ..mejor no cuento porq le quitaría la majiiaaaa *o* espero q lo disfruten y pues ya lean!**

_**Capitulo 1-claudia y jesse?**_

Era una hermosa mañana en Londres las aves cantaban pero en cierta mansión de cierto conde a temprana hora del día se escuchaban los gritos de ciertos empleados (¬¬d quienes mas ¡!).

Plu-plu! Deja de perseguir a baldroy!.-finny intentaba q plu-plu no ce le echara encima a baldroy ya q este le avía hecho algo….malo (acá usen sui imaginación xD).

En la evitación del conde phantomhive se veían al mencionado aun con su bata y se notaba algo irritado por los gritos d esos 2 pero también se encontraba Sebastián con su ya típica sonrisa-Bocchan va a querer ir de paseo a Londres…o prefiere quedarse para evitar que esos 3 destrocen su mansión?- ciel miro a Sebastián como si su repuesta fuera obvia- Que quieres que te diga Sebastián? Voy a Londres por qué voy por esa razón me quiero alejar lo más rápido posible o aunque sea tener un día libre d esos 3 –ciel miro a Sebastián con desdén mientras este seguía con su sonrisa-bien bocchan entonces es hora de que lo asee y vista-ciel asintió con la cabeza y Sebastián se acerco a él para llevarlo al baño (pondría una escena pervertida pero aun no ¬¬).

Mientras tanto en la mansión trancy…..

Danna-sama ya es hora de despertar-dijo Claude ya con cara de fastidio ya que llevaba más de 2 horas intentando despertar al conde trancy- 5 minutos más Claude…-el joven trancy se volteo hacia el mayordomo mostrando su cara de flojera-lo siento danna-sama pero acordamos ir a Londres recuerda?-alois se levanto inmediata mente y miro molesto a su mayordomo.-Porque demonios no me lo dijiste antes! Mejor apresura te y vísteme de una buena vez Claude!-Claude asintió mientras alois se sentaba en la orilla de su cama y el mayordomo se le acerco para de una vez vestirlo.

En uno de los hermosos puestos de México ( no me juzguen! pero no se en la época de kuroshitsuji si había México xDDD soy un desastre en historia hah) se ven chicas corriendo desesperada mente como si subida dependiera de ello-vamos Claudia! Vamos a perder el barcooo!-la niña que avía gritado eso era alta y vestía una ropa bastante desgastada, sus facciones eran niñadas pero alavés finas era de tez clara su cabello era rizado y castaño al igual que sus ojos-jesse! no seas cruel sabes q ami no me gusta correr!-esta chica al igual que la otra tenia el cabello castaño pero el de no era tan rizado era ondulado y sos ojos también eran cafes y su piel era un poco acanelada.-eres una floja Claudia-jesse miro a Claudia con reproche y esta solo se limito a darle una cara de perdon-y como quieres q llegemos a Inglaterra Claudia? sabes perfectamente que ese barco es solo para los ricos- jesse jalo a Claudia a un rincón donde estaban las cosas q tenían q embarcar-hayyy no te preocupes iremos como yo fui ase un año mi queridísima comadre!-la chica agitaba su mano como no fuera importante eso-y…..como fuiste la otra ves?-jesse miro curiosa a Claudia y esta le envio una mirada diabólica-o no oh nnononononononono Claudia annette buenfil pinzón no estarás pensando en…..-jesse no pudo terminar su frase ya que Claudia la avía tirado dentro de una caja llena de papas.

Después de 10 o mas horas de estar viajando por fin habían llegado a su destino…. Inglaterra.-claudia….claudia…..CLAUDIAANETTE BUENFIL PINZON SI NO TE LEVANTAS TE JURO QUE NO VUELVES AVER ATU ESTUPIDO GATO EN TU VIDA!-claudia al escuchar eso se levanto y miro con horror a jesse pero después recordó que no tenia gatos los únicos gatos que cuidaba eran de la calle- no tienes que ser asi de cruel con migo jesse…..espera ya llegamos?y me gritaste eso me da mala espina-jesse miro interrogante a claudia por lo que dijo pero en ese instante se escucharon pasos afuera de la caja y a ambas se les erizo la piel-te odio Claudia –jesse dijo esto con rencor y Claudia la miro igual-el sentimiento es muto comadre¬¬.- la tapa de la caja se abrió dejando ver a muchos policías a fuera. Ambas chicas se miraron y salieron corriendo de la caja y estos las empezaron a perseguir.

Como iba diciendo ejem en las divinas calles de Londres se ve a nuestro adorado conde phantomhive caminando junto con Sebastián ….a un Sebastián repleto de bolsas lo que significa que ciel estuvo de compras ….. Que en mi opinión solo quería ver sufrir a su pobre mayordomo en eso se acuchan gritos de personas asiendo q ambos se dirijan para ver que pasaba y lo que lograron ver eran varios policías buscando algo o alguien en especifico-que crees que estén buscando sebastian?- el joven volteo a ver a sebastian y este simplemente le dedico una sonrisa- no lo se bocchan pero no creo que sea de gran importancia ya que la reina no le ah enviado ninguna carta.-ciel lo miro molesto por un segundo pero se le fue el enojo dio media vuelta y se fue seguido de su fiel mayordomo-a seguir con los caprichos del bocchan…..

Por otro lado de Londres estaban alois y Claude el primero estaba hablando como si no hubiera mañana y el otro solo opto por ignorar las ocurrencias de su amo pero esteno tenia nada cargado al parecer el joven solo quería salir desea mancion-heyyy claudeeeeeee que es eso-alois señalo a varios policías con cara de queestaban muy enfadados-danna-sama…..son policías-alois lo miro com los ojos entrecerrados- lo que quise desir era QUE CREES QUE ESTEN BUSCANDO-el mayordomo lo miro y suspiro- lo siento danna-sama pero no lo se- alois solto un suspiro yempezo ahablar de cosas sin sentido …otra vez pero debes en cuando sele salía su bipolaridad como va a ver ese ciell o lo voy a matar taaaaaaaannnn sadicamente o cosas por el estilo.

se ven a las dos chicas corriendo desesperadamente ya q en primer lugar se fuerondpolizones enunbarco y de segundo sehabian robado toodoeldinerod un puestesito delcual vendían pan de curry ( pobre principexDDD)

-jesse…-

-mande….-

-sabes creo mejor nos separamos no crees-jesse miro a claudia cin horroro pero en el fondo ella sabia q sino se separaban las cacharían.

bien tu a la izquierda y yo a la derecha dale?-

bien ¬¬ uno dos TRES!-(eso sono taaannn chaka xD)

-por el lado de jesse esta se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente hasta que choco con sierto conde cofcofcielhermosocofcofcof hasiendo que ambos calleran al suelo bueno…. mas bien ella ya que a ciel lo sostubbo sebastian que porcierto ya no tenia tooodo lo q ciel había comprado (caprchosoooo ¬¬ como se desiso d ellos no c majia de demonio?._.)

olle fijate por donde vas mocosa!are-ciel ya había sido soltado por sebastian pero se quedo viendo a la chica en el suelo sobándose la cabeza por cierto q la estaba viendo como un bobo enamorado y sebastian no paso desapersibido d eso hasiendolo sonreir como siempre *¬*.-gemenee no mefije por donde hibaaaaa are… eres un conde ¿? por juzgar tu ropa si lo eres verdad!.-ciel no sabia que desir se quedo callado ante la melodiosa voz de la chica ( xDDDDDDDjajaj melodiosa jesse xDDDDD) y procuraba asentir con la cabeza.-si soy el conde phantomhive y cual es su nombre lady.-(TToTT quisiera q me dijeran mi lady )

jesse ^^ es un gustoooo ahhhh!.-la chica se asusto al escuchar los gritos de los policías y poreso se escondió detrás de sebastian y ciel hasta qnuestro hermoso demonio mayordomo dijo algo inteligente-my lady quisiera venir con nosotrosa la mancion phantomhive se quedar5ia allí un tiempo trabajando como sirvienta un tiempo.- sebastian hiso su tan característica sonrisa pero empezó a caminar junto con su joven amo.

.-la chica sin pensarlo los empezó a seguir

-por otro lado con Claudia -

la chicase enontraba sentada en el suelo junto con un chico rubio de ojoz azules leve mente sonrojado siii ese chico era alois trancy por que estaba alois solo simple se había escapado de Claude y por que estaba con Claudia simple se topo con ella en el parque apenas cuando ella le dijo su nombre recordó a Claude y cadaseguundo empezaba a desir un juego de palabras…-claude Claude Claude claude claude…Claude…CLAUDIA!.-alois se empezó a reir como un loco mientras Claudia tenia una vena hinchada en la frente por la comparación.

oee oeeeeeeeno me compares con eseee ¬¬#.

jejee gomeeee solo quemealegra queallas aceptado trabajar como mucamaen mi mancion ¡!.-alois se tiro encima de la chica hasiendo que esta se sonroje

ejem….-ambos adolesentes voltearon para ver a el#%&$% mayordomo de lostrancy ejemm en otras palabras Claude ( notese mi odio por este pendejo ¬¬).-danna-sama es hora d volver a la mancion.-alois se paro junto con Claudia y se aserco a su mayordomo.-claude jeeje ella es…jeje…ejejjeeje xD ella esclaudiadeahoraen adelante trabajara en la mancion trancy como sirvienta….xDD-claude analizo con la mirada a la chica y la chica a este pero a claudia se leveia un toque malvado en sus ojos. mientras en el camino a la mancion trancy Claudia se la paso chingando digoo jodiendo digooo fregando aclaudi disiendo.-claudia: olle olle olle Claude:que ¬¬# Claudia: olle sabes que tienes nombre de mujer …..sabes porque ¿?por que tu nombre es como el miooojajajajjajajaja Claude ¬¬# ës peor que tratar con alois¨

ok esto ultimo me mato de risa denle una oportunidad! prometo que ya los sig capisseran mas…comicosojojojo*o* y hare sufrir muuucho a Claude yyyyyy le pondré un pokitin d yaoi :3 tnks por leer hasta la próxima! nos leemos


End file.
